


Good Boy

by ohokaysure



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokaysure/pseuds/ohokaysure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's tired after shooting but Blake wants to play. Even if it means letting Adam control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shevineismyotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/gifts).



Adam was on his was back to his trailer after taping, walking extremely sluggish and slow. He was almost to the door when Blake came at him, bounding like a puppy. "Adam, Adam wait up!" He stopped and waited for Blake to catch up with him before they both walked into his trailer. Blake made himself at home as Adam grabbed them each a beer. Handing it off to Blake, he collapsed in his chair exhausted and head thrown back. "Hey buddy, you feeling alright?" Blake asked, halfway concerned. Adam didn't move and grunted in return. Blake stood and walked over to him, put down his beer and began rubbing his shoulders. Adam sighed and shifted, allowing Blake a better angle. Working at the kinks in Adam's shoulders and back caused a low, sexy moan to escape from deep within Adam's throat. Blake grinned his shit eating grin and whispered, voice equally  low and sexy. "You know, as great of tension this is relieving, I'm sure there's another massage that relieves even more for you." Adam's eyes shot open and he turned. "Damn it Shelton, don't make promises you can't keep." Blake, still grinning replied, "Who said I wasn't keeping it?" Adam growled and jumped up, pushed Blake against the wall behind him, and captured Blake's lips in his. The kiss was angry, hungry, passionate and needy. Blake opened his mouth, allowing Adam's invasive tongue in. Adam explored Blake's mouth, pushing in his tongue so deep that he could taste the whiskey Blake had been drinking earlier. They continued to each other passionately. Blake moaned in his mouth, pushing his groin against Adam's. Adam pulled away and gasped for air, resting his forehead on his lover's.. Blake started rubbing his already hard cock against Adam's own and created a deep desire in the pit of his stomach. With swollen lips and a hoarse voice Adam demanded, "Car. Now." Blake swallowed and nodded, not at all wanting to disobey dominant Adam. He didn't come around often but when he did come out, it was some of the best sex they've had. He scurried out of the trailer and off to the car, not saying a word to anyone as he left. Adam took a moment to compose himself but then followed the larger man out. By the time he had reached his car, Blake was already buckled and ready in his truck, which was in the spot next to his. (They always parked next to each other.) Adam pulled out the parking lot with Blake following. The drive home was antagonizing. In order to keep himself aroused, Adam touched himself through his impossibly tight jeans, hoping that Blake was doing the same to himself. By the time they reached Adam's house, they were ready. They had barely pulled into the driveway when Adam threw his car in park and practically ran to Blake's car. He swung the door open and pulled Blake out by his shirt, crashing their lips into each other. Adam was still completely dominant and Blake let him, again opening his mouth to allow Adam's waiting tongue. Without breaking their kiss, Adam's hands roamed over Blake's body. One hand was wrapped in his hair tightly and the other was trying to make its way into his pants. Adam pulled Blake's head back by his hair and began working at his neck, finally being able to reach into Blake's pants and begin to slowly stroking him. "A-Adam.. Maybe...aghhh.. We should..get ins..side." Blake moaned, struggling to get the words out. Adam immediately pulled himself off and pouted angrily. "Inside, boots off, now." he demanded. Blake ran to the door to comply, eliciting a smirk from Adam. He took his time to get to the door. He wanted Blake so needy that he'd beg. He was so so pretty when he begged. Adam could see Blake pacing through the window, again he smirked. When he opened the door, Blake froze and looked at him, awaiting his instructions. Adam motioned for him to come stand in front of him. When he did, Adam reached out to the the vest Blake was wearing. His hands caressed the smooth fabric before taking either side and tugging, causing buttons to fly in all directions. He did the same with the shirt Blake was wearing, causing Blake to flinch slightly. Now that he was barefoot and shirtless, Blake dropped his hands to his belt buckle. Adam growled, quickly swatted his hand away and began to work on it himself. As soon as he got the buckle undone, he grabbed for the button and zipper and pulled the pants open. Blake moaned when he felt Adam grab his cock and give it a few pumps. Unfortunately for Blake, Adam stopped as fast as he had started and looked at him expectantly. Blake knew it was his turn and began kissing Adam's neck and pulling his shirt off. When he freed it from Adam's head, he placed a few wet kisses on the tattoos, sucking gently. He began to pull away and move to Adam's lower half when suddenly Adam grabbed his hair and pushed his head back to his body. "Shark." Adam demanded needy, voice breaking, but still in control. Blake happily obliged and turned his attention to Adam's side. He traced the lines of the shark tattoo with his tongue, placing small love bites every so often. He looked up at Adam who nodded, signaling Blake had free reign at the moment. Mouth not leaving his side, Blake dropped to his knees and hands flew to Adam's incredibly tight and bulging jeans. He rubbed him through the material, earning himself a groan and a grunt from Adam. He undid the button with ease and saw Adam's cock. He looked up at Adam again, who was struggling to remain in control of himself and the situation. Adam bit his lip and Blake winked before offering him a hand and helping him step out of his pants. His mouth reattached to the shark and he bit down hard. This time Adam couldn't help but moan. His hand flew to Blake's hair and he pulled, signaling his free reign was over. Still holding him by his hair, Adam pulled Blake's head and moved it directly in front of him. His other hand moved below his chin and pushed up, forcing eye contact. "Open." Blake didn't need to be told twice so when he complied, Adam stepped forward, placing his cock on Blake's lips. "Suck, no hands." Blake nodded and sealed his lips tightly around Adam. Adam groaned at Blake's efforts and began to rock his hips. Blake opened more just as Adam thrust fully in. Blake began to sputter and pull away but Adam held his head there. "Shh, Shh it's okay baby, take it. Yeah good boy. Good Blakey. Yeahh baby." he said, while petting his hair. Blake looked up and Adam pat his cheek. "You're real pretty with my cock in your mouth. You have no idea Blakey. Ohh yes thats a good boy." Adam encouraged as Blake nodded slightly. Adam began to move inside of Blake, who was trying hard to keep up with Adam's momentum. Adam began to physically move Blake's head on his cock, every so often adding small encouragements. Blake slid his hands up Adam's legs and to his ass, squeezing and grabbing it. Immediately Adam stopped and pulled out of Blake's mouth. "What do you think you're doing? I said no hands." Blake began to answer but Adam cut him off. "No. No more talking. Stand up." Blake complied. "Turn." again Blake did as he was told. "Ada-" But again Blake was cut off but this time by the sharp pain radiating from his bare ass cheek. "Ow! Adam what the hel-" Another smack came, quickly followed by a third smack. "No talking Blake!" Adam growled, another smack following. Adam continued to smack Blake's ass until a soft pink glow was coming off. Adam followed every smack with a gentle petting and a "Shh baby it's almost over." Blake whimpered on the last assault on his ass. "Oh baby are you going to be a good boy now?" Blake nodded. "Yes..sir"  
He added the last part quickly, unwilling to see the repercussions had he not. Adam continued to gently rub Blake's back, ass and legs. "Oh baby. You were such a good boy during your punishment." Adam cooed, placing small featherlight kisses on Blake's warm ass. He licked some fingers and began spreading Blake's ass, slowly inserting a finger. He stretched and moved around before inserting a second, and not long after that a third. By the time Adam was done prepping Blake, he was moaning and squirming around and pushing down on Adam's fingers. Adam got up and kissed Blake hard. He pulled away and asked, "What do you want me to do Blake?" "Ad-Adam please." Adam grinned. "Please what? Beg Blake. You're so so pretty when you beg for me." Blake groaned and threw his head back, gritted his teeth and managed, "Adam will you kindly just fuck me already?" Adam grinned and turned, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He flicked the bottle open and started ripping open the condom. Adam then applied some lube to his cock, lazily stroking it with the clear liquid. He took the remaining lubricant in his hand and worked it on and around Blake's ass. Then he placed his cock at Blake's entrance and began pushing into him. The head of his cock breached the tight ring of Blake's ass easily. When he adjusted to the tightness, Adam slammed into him, balls slapping against his ass. Both men grunted and groaned as they fucked in Adam's front room. Blake moaned as Adam pounded into him. "Harder Adam. Pl-please." Blake begged. Adam thrusted harder into Blake's tight ass with every word of encouragement. When he hit that place, Blake moaned and his knees became weak. Adam grinned at his effect on Blake and was determined to keep hitting that bundle of nerves. With every thrust, Adam continued to hit it, causing Blake to cry out and moan every time.   
"Blake I- I am gonna.. " Adam moaned. He pulled out of Blake, who dropped to his knees in front of Adam. Throwing the condom off, Blake quickly took Adam into his mouth and sucked him off while he reached down and furiously jerked Blake off. Adam began to thrust in his mouth hard. Suddenly, he grabbed Blake and held his head close, coming deep into his throat. He continued to pump Blake's cock until he too came all over his hand. Together they collapsed in a hot and sweaty pile. Adam scooted closer to Blake and threw his arm around his shoulder. "Good boy." Adam said as he patted him on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a present for someone. And I just edited it. And it's not very good because smut embarrasses me to write lol.


End file.
